vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaname Kuran
Kaname Kuran (ワーム キツネ) is one of the main characters / man and a vampire Vampire Knight clotted blood. He is one of the few living vampires clotted blood and introduced the first blood bad. Character concept Kaname was the character design that looks finished sixth abhorred. His personality is defined after Rido and was created "as if there are no spaces beautiful to left," unlike other characters maturing as Rido .. Kaname marurino described as having a feminine side. name ■ "Kaname" means "foxy" or "easy." ■ The kanji of the Koran, is a combination of the ancient form of writing rushis, meaning "brown" and ran out, which means "scary": "dark scary." "Kuran" is the Japanese pronunciation of "worm." Appearance It shares an identical appearance with Haruka and Rido Kuran. As Haruka and Rido, Kaname has black hair and golden eyes. Like all vampires, who has a terrifying complexion. Kaname has his underwear like a gentleman, dressed in stained and soiled. However, when using casual wear, which is neglected in it and is slightly torn and unkempt, despite his uniform, always crouching and perfectly sunny. The notes on its side, Kamumito admits that it was a big mistake that accidentally overlooked Personality He is normally a selfish person and authority, but is very loving with Rido that almost puts it on the face, and he is bitter and smooth with Rido. This position bothers both vampire Rido and lower class, not understanding their favoritism. He is very strict and eat animal skin, puts in a ferocious discipline how President Lincoln, however, Yuki is insulting. Rido has recognized Kaname has a ..., which leads to much and want to contain itself, is encouraging her watch eats souls kill Yuki. Kaname does not hide the fact that he is not interested in anything other than ... of Rido. Each share of Rido like, his biggest fear is losing. He is very determined to make love to Rido for eternity and have it ... next to him and not only deeply fear to lose ... the ten years he spent trying to ... but because of the mysterious loss of his past. He is lonely constantly thinking about Rido and, as such, too, so it is crazy. As a clotted blood, Kaname is capable of controlling their parents, but choose teach their attributes, what they liked to vampires. History Kaname the Ancestor Kaname is the ancestor of the Kuran family, one of the founders of vampires. Thousands of years ago, Kaname put himself into an eternal slumber and was recently awakened from his long slumber by Rido Kuran, his own descendent. Revived Kaname Due to his weakened state after reviving, Kaname transformed his body into that of a baby and supressed his memories entrusting his life to Haruka and Juri, who raised Kaname in place of the son that Rido had taken and killed. As children, Kaname and Yuki shared a close relationship, though Kaname was not especially outgoing around other children his own age. He first met Hanabusa, Akastski, and Ruka as children, but they did not form bonds with them until several years later, after the deaths of Haruka and Juri. Kaname severely wounded Rido during the attack on the Kurans, after he found he was to kill Rido as he was technically his master from having revived Kaname from his slumber. After temporarily dispatching Rido, Kaname took the now-human Yuki to Kaien Cross's house. Kaname himself was taken in by Takuma's grandfather, a man whom he mistrusted. During her childhood, Kaname frequently visited Yuki and remained a steady presence in her life. After Cross built the Academy, Kaien agreed to let Kaname decide everything that involved the school's vampires32nd Night, Kaname lent his assistance in the creation of the Night Class and as a Pureblood, he helped maintain order in the Night Class, taking on the role of Night Class president. Kaname's presence at Cross Academy further allowed him to maintain contact with Yuki, though he left most of the responsibility of protecting and watching over her in Zero's hands. Plot summary Relationships Yuki Cross Yuki is Kaname's descendant, sister and fiance. The Hooded Woman She is the woman from Kaname's deep past. Also one of the founder purebloods and strongly hinted to be Kaname's ex lover, she tore out her heart and threw it into the furnace as well as let hunters drink her blood. Zero Kiryu Kaname and Zero have disliked each other since their first meeting. They both show very strong feelings to Yuki and envy each other from time to time.There both enemies. Hanabusa Aido Hanabusa is Kaname's loyal friend and right-hand man. Takuma Ichijo Kaname lived with Takuma after his parents died, they have became good friends since then. Ruka Souen Ruka both loves and admires Kaname; however, Kaname does not return her affections. Despite this, Kaname trusts and respects her, and Ruka and Kain are the two Night Class vampires who Kaname chooses keep at his side and help with his plans after the death of Nagamichi Aido. Powers Like all pureblood vampires, Kaname is immortal and can heal from anything excluding an anti-vampire weapon wound to his heart or cutting off his head. Like all vampires he can absorb the powers from vampires whose blood he drinks. Kaname's powers have been listed as immeasurable Vampire Knight Official Fanbook. Kaname has demonstrated the following abilities: * Telekinesis powers * Wiping memories15th Night * Transformation his body into a bat or wolf * Creation of a shadow self in any form he chooses, such as a bat able to convey messages, himself61st night and a wolf 57th Night from which he can receive information instantly. His shadow form is also strong enough to carry another person60th Night and wields his telekinetic powers61st Night * Transformation of his body into a weapon46th Night * Control of multiple (noble) vampires by his command against their will43rd Night * Changing the physicality of his body61st Night i.e. changing his body into an infant * Controlling anti-vampire weapons, in particular, Bloody Rose46th Night, dominating over its bearer. Quotes * ''"We are 'bait', but if we remain constantly aware of that fact, we can have them wrapped around our little fingers." ''(referring to the Aristocratic vampires.) - 54th Night, pg 10 (Chuang Yi ed.) =See Also= *Kaname Kuran Image Gallery *Kaname, Yuki, and Zero *How did Kaname become Yuki's brother? References Category:Main Characters Category:Vampires Category:Night Class Category:Purebloods Category:Characters Category:Ancestors Category:Male Characters